UW Speed Clear - SplinterWay
Attributes and Skills Terra Planes (TP) prof=Assassin/Elementalist shadowarts=12+1+3 earthmagic=12of DistressFormof ConcentrationBattle Standard of HonorArmorof ShadowHim"Charge/build * Equipment * Armor -Full Blessed Insignia - +3 Shadow Arts rune -Vigor rune,the better you can afford -Life runes or attunement runes * Weapons -20% Enchantment Staff -20% Enchantment Scythe (Zealous) For energie -20% Enchantment Spear + Shield Vs Air for the run Usage This Build is made to clear The planes + The pits - First go to plains monument, kill dreamriders and glitch mindblades. - After glitch back to dryder and kill them - Go to pits and Clear it See also TP part 1 TP part 2 Start at 1min30 Attributes and Skills Terra Montain-pools (TMP) prof=Assassin/Elementalist shadowarts=12+1+3 earthmagic=12of DistressFormof EarthBattle Standard of HonorArmorFieldAm Unstoppable!"Charge/build Equipment * Armor -Full Blessed Insignia -Rune +3 Shadow Arts -Vigor rune,the better you can afford -Life runes or attunement runes * Weapons -20% Enchantment Staff -20% Enchantment Scythe (Zealous) For energie -20% Enchantment Spear + Shield Vs Air for the run Usage -clear mountains and do the Montains Quest -clear pools and pools Quest See also TMP part 1 TMP part 2 Attributes and Skills Lab tank (LT) prof=Assassin/Mesmer shadowarts=12+1+3 inspirationmagic=8 dominationmagic=10of DistressFormBlockBattle Standard of HonorEmpathyDemiseof ResolveCharge/build Equipment * Armor -Full Blessed Insignia -Rune +3 Shadow Arts -Vigor rune,the better you can afford -Life runes or attunement runes * Weapons -20% Enchantment Staff -20% Enchantment Scythe (Zealous) For energie -20% Enchantment Spear + Shield Usage -Aggro the start and ball them -Start escort -clear UWG See also LT part 1 part 2 Attributes and Skills 100 Blade 2x 100B is needed is the team prof=Warrior/Assassin stength=8 tactics=10 swordsmanship=12+1+3of SuperiorityGreat Justice!"BladesChargethe Limit!AttackRuby DjinnRecall/build * This build is possible in A/W Equipment * Armor -Full life * Weapons -Sword 20/20 life+30 -Shield life+30 Usage Same at 100 B fowsc - The necro "Ping" MoP ans 100B use the combo 1->2->3->4->5->6 on them - At vale when the Quest is start Spam Summon for more damage - Befor and after Vale don't use Summon - At waste The necro can't use Hex on Smite but the 100B can spike Any mob - When a clodfire is in the ball the MoP "ping" Them and 100b spike it - Recall on the emo befor any spike Variants A/W proffesion is possible and it's the same build Notes Add any additional notes pertaining to your build. Omit this section if it is not needed. See also it's Same of Fowsc Note : Don't take Quest when you don't know the Underworld 2x 100B is needed is the team Attributes and Skills Signet of Spirit (SoS) prof=Ritualist/Ranger channelingmagic=12+1+3 beastmastery=12 WeaponHim!"SpiritsBloodsongof Spiritsof ExtinctionRuby Djinnof My Flesh/build Equipment * Armor Full life * Weapons Any weapon Usage - Use splinter on 100B befor spike - Spam ur spirits and use summon spirit for the spike - use asura summon only at vale or chamber See also Same job That SoS of Tway but Sos Of Sway have splinter SoS part 1 SoS part 2 "Tway vidéo" Attributes and Skills Mark Of Pain MoP prof=Necromancer/Ritualist curses=12+1+3 chenelingmagic=12 soulreaping=8of Spiritof PainAgonyRageInverterBattle Standard of WisdomRuby Djinnof My Flesh/build Equipment * Armor - Full life * Weapons Any weapon Usage Same job That Tway - When the LT ball a group ping Mark of Pain for Warior and use agony - At vale spam Agony and ancestor's rage With asura summon - Use Offering for energie - Don't Use asura summon at Waste Variants This Job can done in N/M prof=Necromancer/Monk curses=12+1+3 soulreaping=8 smitingprayers=10Fireof PainAuraInverterBattle Standard of Wisdomof HonorRuby DjinnAura/build See also Same Job than Tway MoP Part 1 Part 2 "Vidéo of Tway" Attributes and Skills prof=Elementalist/Monk energystorage=12+1+3 protectionprayers=12 healingprayers=3RenewalLordSpeedHealthSpiritBondBondRebirth/build Equipment * Armor - Full life and/or energy * Weapons - 20% staff in Energy storage Usage -Bond LT and you First -Stay protective bond on all player of the team See also Emo part 1 Emo Part 2 Emo Part3 Other -For clear plane use glitch -For vale 100B stay with necromancer and ritualist -At waste don't use Hex Team Quest - 4 horsmen : The terra take a side and agro all mob Terra skip skeleton and Main team kill them -Pits : Main team take the side and Terra take the dryder with a bow one 100B take Quest of pits -Waste : LT go on the midle terra go on the side near of the king Main team go on the reaper side Team Created by: Max Rider LPE ^,-,^